


Too Good at Goodbyes

by StonyLarryLashton



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyLarryLashton/pseuds/StonyLarryLashton
Summary: Steve left his shield and the person he loves the most behind. Tony watches his lover leave him for death ad realises that Steve never love him or their son Peter. Peter watch the Siberia battle from FRIDAY and someone eventually dies.





	Too Good at Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixon/gifts).



> So i'm new here so please don't judge me and please if i have any mistakes on the story please tell me because english isn't my first language so yeah.. and if you like please leave kudos and comment, thank you so much!!

**POV Tony**

 I guess I should've known, I mean, it wasn't the first time i was betrayed... so why it hurts so much? I'm laying here in my broken suit in the cold concrete trying to breathe because that fucker smashed a shield through my lungs. I know, I'm slowly dying and I don't want to die because I have a kid back home who needs me, I can't do this to him, he can't lose both of his parents, but it hurts so much to breathe.

" _Boss?"_ , chirped FRIDAY.

" _Yes sugarplum?"_ , I ask.

 _"You have a incoming call sir"_ , she said.

_"Who is it?"_

_"...Peter..."_

_"Acepted"_

_"Hi dad"_

_"Hi Underoos, how's it going?"_

_"Uh...I saw the battle..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"FRIDAY sent us the coordinates of you, uncle Rhodey is about to arrive there."_

_"Thank you son, see you in a bit. Love you."_

_"Love you too dad."_

_Oh god,_ now Peter is going to hate ~~Ste~~ Captain Rogers. Shit, I don't want that, even though he deserves it but he is his father. My whole body is aching, I don't think i can get up, it hurts to much to handle.

Fifteen minutes later, i think, i hear the sound of the war machine engine and then my eyes closed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV Peter**

_....beep....beep....beep...._

I watch the steady beat of my dad's heart and watching my dad lying in that bed it looks like he's sleeping but that isn't true because my dad doesn't sleep. I heard a knock on the door.

" _Yes?"_ , I asked.

The door opens and it shows my aunt Natasha. I tell her to come in.

" _Yeah Aunt?"_

_"You have a visitor but you you don't have to see him, can take care of him."_

_"It's him, isn't aunt Nat?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Let him in but i don't any of you standing outside the door like a damn dogs."_

She laughs and she goes back to the hallway to call him.

A few minutes later, he enters the room ad looks at his _ex-husband_ even though they haven't filled the divorce, I mean how can they? One run off to Wakanda to be with his first lover and the other one is lying on a godman hospital bed in coma.

_"Like what you see?"_

_"Don't be like that Peter, please"_

_"Why? Can't face the truth? You were the one who put him here, the person who claimed to love him, smashed a shield through his heart. How could you do this to him? I guess second time's the charm, isn't?"_

_"What? Do't you dare compare me to Obadiah Stane! I'm your father Peter and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, he was going to kill Bucky and I couldn't let that happen!"_

_"Yeah but sorry doesn't cut it! You actually kill my father Steve! How does it feel to be compared to Obadiah?"_

_"Peter, i am your father and you'll refered to me as such!"_

_"How can you be my father when you almost kill the only good thing that ever happened to me since May died? Tell me Steve, how can I call you father when the person i love the most is lying in this godamn hospital bed? Tell me!",_ I said crying. " _You know what? Get out please."_

_"What? Peter please"_

_"GET OUT! I don't want him to see you when he wakes up, if wakes up. Aunt Nat?"_

_"Yes?",_ she appears though the door.

" _Take  this man out of here please"_ , i said and then i turned back to my dad.

_"Peter please, I love you and your father, please let me stay.", Steve says crying._

_"Do you really? If you really love him, you didn't do this to him and i'm not just talking about the fight."_

He looks with me with wide eyes and then stumbles through the door.

  _"Are you okay Pete?",_ Aunt Nat asks me.

" _I'm going to be okay when my father wakes up"_

_"Your father is a strong man, if anyone can cheat death, it's him."_

_"I'm not so sure this time aunt Nat, Steve and Barnes really hurt him and I'm afraid that my father can't pull this one out. And who can blame him? The love of his life knew about his parents accident for five years and never told him and besides that, Steve stoop up against him and support Barnes and both of them beat my dad half to death  and Steve show up here like nothing of that had happened? No, I can't accept that so if my dad wakes up, I'm going to ask him to divorce Steve because he can't handle look the ring and remember that was his husband who put him here in the first place.",_ i said looking at my father.

" _He has you Peter and that's more than enough for him to fight and come back to us."_ Natasha said.

 _"Where is Harley?",_ I asked.

 _"He is in the waiting room"._ Nat says.

 _"Can you call him, he deserves to be here too.",_ i said.

Natasha nods and goes outside calling for Harley. I look at my father.

 _"Hope you'll make it through dad, i can't be alone again please",_ i said sobbing.

 _"You're not alone Pete, me, Lila, Cooper,Kamala and even little Nathaniel, we're here for you, always."_ Harley said once he shows up.

 _"Oh thank god you're here."_ i said hugging him.

 _"Of course i'm here,wherelse would i be? Even though he's not my father, he is more of my father than my own so. But why did you want me here?"_ he asks.

 _"I need to know if my dad has a testament,if so i want to know if Steve is in it and if he is if we can take him out because i don't want anything from my dad given to that traitor.",_ i said angry.

  _"I don't know, you have to ask Pepper or Natasha."_ he said. _  
_

_"Can you call them please?",_ i said.

He goes outside calling for them and minutes later they showed up and Pepper hug me.

 _"How are you holding up Pete?",_ she asks.

 _"I'm okay aunt Pep, but i need to ask you something."_ i said.

 _"Anything sugar."_ she said.

 _"Do you know if my father in his testament has a part for Steve?"_ I asked.

 _"Why Peter?"_ Natasha asks.

 _"If he has, can we take him out?"_ I asked, ignoring Natasha's question.

_"Why Peter?"_

_"Because I don't want my father giving anything to his killer! He doesn't deserve anything from my father and I'll be damned if that traitor receives anything from the guy he beat half to death. H edoesn't deserve anything from this family besides hate."_ I said looking at my aunt. _"I'm sorry aunt Tash, it's just he betrayed his family and put my dad in this state and I'm afraid..."_ I said starting to sob and cry. _"Tasha I cant' loose my dad, please someone please save him."_

 

**POV Natasha**

 

I never felt so powerless in my entire life like right now, i wish i could take Peter's pain away because that boy had suffered so much and now he is about to loose one of his father to death and the other one run away with his preveiously lover to another country.

 

**POV Peter**

 

I felt two arms hugging me and I look and I see it is my aunt Nat and my aunt Pep says.

" _Peter, we will do everything in our power to take Steve out of the will but what about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Yes if Tony, god forbbiden, dies where would you stay? I assume, you don't want Steve to be your father anymore so... The choice is yours baby."_

_"Can you put Laura as my guardian? She lives in the tower and she works for you and dad so she has stability and i can take care of me and the children but I don't want Steve to know apart the fact he's never going to be my father anymore."_

_"Alright, I will talk with Laura and with the lawyers."_

Pepper leaves and soon Natasha and Harley. I'm alone with my thoughts when I hear that horrible sound.

 

_beep....beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......_

No, it can be, I look at at the heart monitor and my father doesn't have a beat. I call the nurses, screaming to help my father and then Nat take me out of my dad's room with me screaming. I look at the halway and i see him. Blinded with rage a take Nat's gun and I pointed at him. He jumped and I start screaming at his face.

" _This is all your fault! If he dies i will end you! I hate you so much!"_

" _Peter stop, please, i loved your father please don't do this."_ Steve says and then a hand shows up in Steve's shoulder and Barnes appears, asking Steve if he was okay.

 _"Ha! Loved him? When? When you told him not to pretend to be a hero or when you lied to him about his parents death for five years? And you sure showed him how much you loved him when you beat him half to death and left him, in that bunker freezing to death, and you left him to run away with your real lover who also beat him to death!"_ I said. 

He looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes but I'm so angry that I can't stop myself, I feel Natasha hold my hand that has the gun and I let her take it.

" _And yet, here you are claiming that you love my father when you're the one killing him and still be here with the guy who killed his parents."_

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, " _Peter...I never wanted this to happen...please you have to believe me son."_

" _You're not my father, my real father is possibly dead because of you  and your friends and I'm not talking about him."_ I said and I turned and went to seat by Harley's side and he hugged me.

Steve starts to walk towards me but Natasha stopped him.

" _Leave Steve, you and the rest, please you've caused enough damage."_ , she said.

 _"He is my husband and my son Nat, I have to stay here",_ he said.

" _No you don't, nobody would be here if it wasn't your fault, so please you_   _and your team should leave and be careful, Thor and Bruce found out about what happened in Siberia and they're not happy with it, especially the Big Guy."_

_"Okay Nat and thank you."_

_"Don't thank me, you put one of my best friends in the hospital and you took my other best friend to a battle that wasn't his to fight leaving his wife and children behind and I hate you for that. Say to Clint that he lost his chance of being happy because I think Laura is going to divorce him."_

I look at Steve and he says something to aunt Nat and then left with his team behind. My aunt look at me and then sits beside me and hug me.

Uncle Thor and uncle Bruce appear and they also sit beside us while we wait for the terrible news.

Minutes later Dr. Helen Cho appears and she is sad so...

 _"I'm very sorry,we did everything in our power to save him,but it was too much,he was so hurt, he had so much injuries and in the end he didn't make it... I'm so sorry guys."_ , she said and then left to find the others to say the news.

I just look at the wall in front of me without saying anything with tears ruining my face and then I got up and run so quickly that even aunt Nat couldn't get me. I passed the hospital doors and all I see is flashes, of fucking course that it has to be here the fucking paparazzi.

" _PETER_ ", someone shouted my name and I look and see Wade, my boyfriend even though my father never approved. But right he is all I need, so i run to him and cry on his shoulder.

" _He's dead Wade,my father is dead and it's my pops fault. How can I live with my pops when he's the one who killed one of the few good things in my life? How could he be so selfish? I hate him so much Wade! It hurts so much!_ " I said.

" _Baby boy don't say that please. It hurts me to hear that your sexy father is gone, now who would track me down and beat the shit out of me when I hurt you?!_ " Wade said.

I let a strangled laugh mixed with my crying.

" _Probably my aunt Nat,she's scary like that_."

I was crying and hugging Wade when I heard someone screaming my name. I looked and saw my aunt Nat.

" _Yes aunt?_ " I asked.

" _They want you to say goodbye to your father._ " She said.

" _Can Wade come with me?_ " I asked.

She nod with her head saying yes and the three of us went back to the hospital. We passed the waiting room where team cap was and Steve looked at me and asked.

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _Well you've got what you asked for."_ I said cruelly.

He looked at me with sadness written all over his face but I can't take it anymore so I asked at my aunt Nat if Wade and I could go to my dad's room.

We go to the room and I started crying again while looking at my peaceful face of my dad.

" _Dad, how could you leave me? I need you so much, and now I lost the most important thing in my life and I didn't nothing about it. Please don't leave me,please don't go dad. I love you so much..._ " I said crying while hugging my dad's body.

We stayed in the room until a nurse came by saying it's time to take the body,but couldn't let them,so I started to scream and crying and then Wade pull me out of my dad's body and it hurts to see my dad being covered.

We stayed like this while watching the nurses taking my dad away from me.

" _Why dad? Why would you leave me?_ " I mumbled while hugging Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Wade here is 18 years old.  
> If you liked please leave kudos and comment and tell me if you'd like more oneshots about any fandom.


End file.
